5 Shades of Lucy
by Le Magic Taco
Summary: Isn't one Lucy enough? T-T'
1. The Package

**Again, another story inspired by Teen Titans. You remember what happened to Raven when she touched that gem? Yep.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

It was an average day in the guild, people drinking, brawling, shouting, and laughing. Just having fun the usual Fairy Tail way. Our favorite Celestial mage, Lucy, was sitting with Levy and her team, sipping her signature strawberry milkshake.

"-and then, Natsu just ate it!" Lucy finished up her story of one of the many times Team Natsu broke into her apartment.

"Wow, Lucy", Levy finished laughing. "I never knew your house was such a fun place.

"Its not!" Lucy slumped and buried her head in her arms. "I never have any food anymore..." She said crying fake anime tears.

Levy disagreed," My house is so boring, even with all the books around everywhere."

Very annoyingly, the guild doors were pushed open slowly, creaking, hurting the ears of many. The doors opened to reveal a young-looking, dirty blond, mailman with a navy blue bag slung across his shoulder to his hip. Sweat dripped down his forehead nervously as many guild members stared at him. "I- I uhm..." He stuttered.

"Well, what do you want?" The pink haired dragon slayer rudely spat out. Erza smacked the back of his head for scary the poor guy.

"I HAVE A PACKAGE HERE FOR-" He pulled a card from out of his pocket, "L-Lucy Heartfillia."

Lucy raised her head from her arms and looked up at the mailman. She wasted no time in rushing up to him and receiving the package.

"Sign her please."

"Mhm."

"And here and here."

"Yep."

"Lastly, fingerprint here.'

"Mkay."

"Retinal scan."

"Okay...? And you better stop there." She was hoping that was it.

"Oh don't worry, I just need-" He plucked a bit of her hair from her side-ponytail,"- a bit of this." Then he sealed it in a plastic bag.

"WHA- HEY!" That was just unexpected. You don't just take someone's hair like that!

He handed her the package and left. She just stared at him weirdly as he left the guild, not shutting the doors behind him. "Rude." she muttered under her breath before walking back over to Team Shadowgear's table.

"What's it Luce!?" Natsu reached for the package, without thinking of course.

"How am I supposed to know, I haven't even opened it yet!" She pulled the package close to her chest and gave him a Lucy Kick to he gut.

"It could be dangerous though." Gray looked at the package suspiciously while walking over to the table cooly.

"Gray clothes!" Lucy reminded him and of course, he freaked out.

"I think you should open it and see Lu-chan!" Levy spoke cheerfully. Levy was right, you never know until you try.

"If its evil, I'll kill it." Erza said in a scary tone and everybody sweatdropped.

Lucy teared at the brown, paper wrapping, careful not to make a mess. It revealed pristine white box with a black button that said 'PRESS ME'. She did as it said and it opened, hissing and mist flowed out of it. There sat a white, diamond shaped jewel sitting on a red velvet pillow.

"Oooh shiny!" Natsu grabbed the jewel carelessly with his eyes sparkling.

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray snatched the jewel from him.

"You two, give me that now! It's Lucy's!" Erza snatched it but it slipped right through her fingers.

While flying through the air, it started to glow a white light and landed in Levy's arms. "AH! DON'T WANT IT!" She shrieked. She flung it to Jet and he flung it to Droy. Then Droy thought it was okay to throw it in the middle of the guild. Soom, every guild member was playing hot-potato with the gem and Lucy watched in horror.

"Guys n-" Before she could do anything, it flew towards her and on instinct, she caught it. It glowed brighter than before then a large flash of pale blue filled the guild. The members shielded their eyes with there hands. When the light was gone, they all lowered their eyes to a surprising sight.

"RAINBOWS! WHEEE!"

"Just leave me alone..."

"GRAAAAHHH!"

"Heuheuhehue..."

"Herpa derp derp derp."

"... Guys."

* * *

><p>The guild couldn't believe their eyes. Seriously, wasn't one Lucy enough?<p>

"WHEEE! RAINBOWS! BUNNIES! SUNSHINE!" This Lucy had... a pale pink bunny suit on. It was fluffy like Aeries's wool and she had huge fluffy bunny gloves and knee-high pink boots on as well. She was literally flying around and leaving behind a trail of rainbows like a Powerpuff Girl. Her eyes were pink and flowers decorated her long, hip length hair, pink of course, tied it's usual way with a pink bunny barrette.

"No... stop staring... euhh..." The crying Lucy curled up in a ball in the corner was just depressing being around her. You could practically see the black, negative aura surrounding her in her dull gray oversized sweater. She wore black sweatpants and gray flip-flops. Her hair was matted to her face and pretty gross-looking held together with a sad face barrette. There were bags under her dull, gray eyes.

"GRRRAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BARF FACE!?" This Lucy was just plain scary. She wore an oversized red spiked collar and a black leather bikini top with flames on it **(Like Yoko Littner's) **and black leather short shorts to go with it. She wore ammo for a belt and had a crazy scary blood-red minigun by her side. Her ankles had shackles on them, spiked of course and metal black ankle boots with claws on the toes and heel. Sort of like a dog's. Her eyes were red and her hair was constantly defying gravity and whipping around like medusa's snakes and black horns sprouted from her head adorned with a skull barrette.

"Uhheueuhue... *burp*" This Lucy was just nasty. She somehow got ahold of a bag of Lay's potato chips and was chowing down on them while just... laying there. On the guild floor. There were crumbs and smears of unidentified food around her mouth and on her baggy, orange shirt that said 'Fairy Tail' on it. She wore a pair of Hello Kitty baggy pajama pants with it, also covered in wrinkles and gross stains. The lazy smile on her face matched the lazy look in her orange-brown eyes and her messy uncoordinated bun. Her hair was tied with a hamburger barrette.

"Herpa derp derp. When does the narwhal bacon?" She looked at Happy and he flinched and flew away. "The blue goblin's dance makes my toes sad..." he pouted then danced away. This Lucy was downright weird. She was wearing a bright blue tutu and a lime green hoodie with a funny looking anime-ish cat face on it. Her hood had cat ears on it and her face had little tattoos of animals and words like 'wat' and 'purple cheese' on it. She wore neon purple lipstick and orange eyes shadow. Her socks were pink and yellow stripped on side and red and green polka dots on the other. Her eyes were purple and her hair was in messy 3 pigtailed braids held by large blue bows with little purr faces on them(Looks like this :3).

"Uh... Guys?" Lastly, the Lucy just standing still in the middle of this mess. She was blank. In expression and in color. LITERALLY. Everything on her was white, including her skin, eyes and hair. She was in her usually clothing, a miniskirt with her keys on her belt along with her whip. Her tank top and hair tie as well as her boots.

The guild was stunned.

"Put me back together please." She said emotionlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I was bored and watching Teen Titan then BAM! MAKE RAVEN LUCY! I'm actually excited to finish this. :3<strong>

**Song of the Story: Ten Faced by: Gumi**

**~Le Magic Taco**


	2. THIS WAS A MISTAKE

**Mk, here's chapter two. :3 Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

><p>"Please put me back together." The colorless Lucy stood there, not a hint of emotion in her voice.<p>

"WHOA THIS IS CRAZY!" Natsu was popping up around the different Lucys before getting punched in the face by 'Demon Lucy'.

"It seems Lucy was split into her five basic emotions." Erza added. "Her Happiness, her Rage, her Timidity, her Laziness, and her..." She glanced at the purple, weird Lucy who was currently doing some weird dance, "...strangness."

"Lets just try to live with it until Levy finds a way to fix this." Gray said cooly while leaning on a wall.

"PUT ON YER GODDAM CLOTHES!" The Demon Lucy screamed. Gray panicked not only out of embarrassment but out of fright from the scary version of Lucy.

**(20 min later)**

"Whee! AHAHAHA! This needs more glitter!"

Her eye twitched.

"Euuhh... Just leave me alone..."

Her teeth gritted.

"GRAAHH! I'LL BURN DOWN YOUR FACE AND MURDER YER FAMILY!" "AAAIIIEEEE!"

A vein appeared on her forehead.

"Huehue *burp* om... *braaahhpp* hue hue... oops. *chomp chomp chomp*"

Her teeth started grinding and she began to growl.

A presence came up from behind her and breathed heavily on the back of her neck. "haaahh... i liek chokolit mielk." Then bit her hair.

Then she snapped.

"GRRRRAAHH!" Erza flipped the table. "I can't deal with this anymore! These Lucys are driving insane!"

"Erza, just try and deal with it for now! Levy's already working on a way to fix this!" Gray pleaded looking slightly alarmed.

On the other side of the guild, Levy was shown looking through many guild with Jet and Droy cheering her on. There were multi-colored books scattered all around her while she sported a pair of pink Gale Force glasses on her nose.

"And think about it, fighting with 5 DIFFERENT LUCYS! Plus, that Scary Lucy seems pretty strong with that minigun and stuff."

She sighed, "Fine... We'll give it a try..."

The MLP Lucy **(I'm calling her that from now on)** flew up to them leaving behind a trail of rainbow glitter and hearts, which Gajeel choked on, "YAAYY! A MISSION TOGETHER WITH MY BESTEST-BEST-FRIEND-BUDDIES-THAT-I-LOVE-SO-MUCH-MY-FRIENDS WHEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEE!" Then flew over to the Guild Job Board.

They nearly all gagged from the positivity that leaked from her like a tap. Somewhere else in the guild, Elfman was giving Gajeel a 'Manly' heimlich maneuver until he coughed up the happy rainbow funtimes. He ended up passing out and barfing up and rainbow puddle with hints of glitter.

A little bit later she flew back with the 'perfect' request:

**WE NEED PEOPLE TO HELP BATHE THE ELDERLY AND BABIES AT THE HAPPY FUNTIME FUNCARE CENTER FOR THE WRINKLY ELDERS AND PUDGY BABIES!**

**Reward: The satisfaction of helping to bring joy to these wrinkly old and new faces.**

**Location: Sunshine Strawberry Blvd.**

They all just looked at eachother and knew the answer.

"No."

"Can't we just stay home...? Please don't hurt.. me... uwahhh..." The Sad Lucy murmured.

"Yeah, and like, eat a bunch? *burp*" The Lazy Lucy agreed while chowing down on her 32838298th bag of chips.

"JUST LET ME DO IT YOU IDIOTIC MAGGOTS!" And with that the Demon Lucy stomped up to the board and ripped off a request, kicking Nab for no apparent reason.

"This Lushie is so meeaannn..." Happy thought

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FISH!?" Demon Lucy said while still at the board eyes literally ablaze.

"How did she know what I was thinking!?" Happy thought again.

"YOU'RE TALKING OUT LOUD YOU STUPID IDIOT ROTTEN FISH EATING CAT, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND SOAK YOU IN BOILING OIL WITH SALT AND LEMON JUICE!" Then she took out her minigun.**(Why do they call it a minigun? IT IS NOT AT ALL MINI!) **"I mean it."**  
><strong>

"OKAY OKAY JUST CHOOSE THE JOB OKAY IM SORRYY!" Happy cried and flew to Natsu. She gave him one final glare and went back to her business.

A bit later she came back with a job in her hand and for some reason, the edges were scorched.

**HELP KILL THIS BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTER THAT WEARS ITS VICTIM'S ORGANS AS CLOTHES! IT HAS KILLED 9999999999999999999999-**

"OKAY STOP THERE NO WAY! HOW IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED FOR OUR... gulp... class..." Lucy towered over Gray with flaming eyes. She flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed him by his ankles the began to drag him into a closet.

"No... NO.. NO NO NO NO NOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA SKIN ME ALIVE! AND DUMP BLEACH ON ME SOMEONE-" The door was shut.

Loud bangs and screams were heard from both people and even heard Gray's Ice Make being activated.

"AAAHH AHA NOO WHYYY!?" _CRASH BANG!_

"SHUT UP SWINE!"_SLICE SPLOOSH!_

"IT BURNSS AAGHH*_GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE BLARGGHH*_

"PPBBGHHHTTTTHHH! AGH NO NOT THERE! AAHGHHH! HELP BUTT RAPE! NOOO! ICE-MAKE-"_SHABOOOSSHH! *CRAZY MAGIC NOISES* *RANDOM SCREECH OF SOME WEIRD ANIMAL UNKNOWN TO HUMAN KNOWLEDGE* CRASH!_

"UGH MY HAIR! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"NO WAY I'M OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" Then Gray burst through the door in only his underwear. "Crazy bitch." He was covered in multiple cuts and what looks like chemical burns on his skin. "I managed to save my skin but my clothes were burned off by bleach and some other random chemical things there is in that demon closet and- HEY WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY HELP ME!?"

They all just looked everywhere but Gray and whistled while Juvia still stood behind that pole whispering something about having 5x the love rivals or wutevs. They all knew not to get on that Lucy's bad side.

Lucy later came out of the closet and sat next to Natsu who tensed up and put his hands up for defense like she was gonna attack him. She could anyway if she wanted to for no reason at all.

Then Weirdo Lucy rose up out of nowhere, doing the reverse toilet flush with a job request in her hand. "PBBTHTHHTVBGBHEBHHBBBHHH!" Natsu took it from her hand and gave her a look that said 'Back off'.

"Hey guys, this job actually isn't that baAAAAHHHHH! OH MY MAVIS, GET IT AAAOOFFFFFF!" He ran around in circles trying to unlatch the Lucy from his hair.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HER TEETH ARE SINKING INTO MY SCALP SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She grabbed the edges on his mouth and sat on his shoulders like 'L'. **(For those who don't know, L is from Death Note. He sits crouch down and hunched over sort off. Just Google L from Death Note, You'll see what I mean.)**

After a few minutes of intense pain, he finally managed to pry her off his head, losing a chunk of his hair in the process of course.

"Heeeeeyyyaaaaa, Vender! I want a refund! This cotton candy tastes like blood and broken dreams! Oh the broccollliii... why did yhu leave me... ladadiii..." She sat on the ground pouting her, now Coral Blue **(Hahaha. Spongebob)** ,lips.

Natsu just wrapped his scarf around his head and ignored the stream of blood going down his head.

**HELP PLEASE! BANDITS ATTACKING INNOCENT GIRLS IN THE WOODS!**

**Reward: 990000J**

**Location: Mensobari Forest + A Celestial Spirit Key**

"THIS SOUNDS PERFECT!"

"Yea wutever..."

"That sound scary... blargh..."

"THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!"

"Why do my nostrils whisper to me..."

"Wow, that's the fastest we've ever made a decision. Maybe this won't be so bad..." Erza thought.

**(5 hours Later)**

"LEEEEEVVYYYYYY! FIX THISSSS!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTAH 2! Make sure to R&amp;R Mk? I need reviews for inspiration mah otaku buddies. :3<strong>

**~Le Magic Taco**


End file.
